


Thor’s Manhood

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Crushing on a God [3]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Thor’s Manhood

> _–Reader’s POV–_

There was obvious tension between Thor and I. We couldn’t be in the same room without either bickering, him making little flirtatious remarks when I got upset just to see me flustered, or a massive amount of flirting. It got to the point that Sam and Dean left on a hunt and refused to let us come along. We were told to ‘work our shit out’ by Dean, and Sam told me ‘no sex in the library’, smirking. My eyes went wide, and I’d hid for the rest of the day.

The next day, I was forced to emerge from my room. My stomach was grumbling, and I couldn’t survive without coffee or something. Walking into the kitchen, I swallowed. “Morning.” I muttered.

* * *

> _–Thor’s POV–_

Watching you become flustered was one of my favorite things to do. Especially when it rendered you speechless. It was adorable, and so easy to do. I was sitting at the table already when you walked in, a smile growing on my face. Your hair was still a bit messy from bed, you were wearing a shirt that I was sure you didn’t know was mine, and baggy pants. I thought you looked beautiful. “Good morning.” I replied, watching you pour your cup of coffee. “I trust you slept well?”

“_How _are you so perky in the morning?” You asked, glancing at me as you stirred the sugar in. “Is that a God thing?”

I chuckled, shaking my head. “Not at all. I’m simply a morning person.” I pointed out as you sat down, taking a sip of your coffee and sighing. “I’d be more than happy than help you get a good’s night sleep.” I winked with a smirk.

* * *

> _–Reader’s POV–_

I reached over and slapped his arm lightly. “For a God, you are such a perv.” I chuckled.

“Am I not still a _man_?”

Images of him walking around in a towel or all sweaty after working out with Sam invaded my mind. “Well…_technically_…” I sighed. “Can we not talk about your manhood?” I realized how that sounded too late, as he burst into laughter.

He grinned at me, making me smile despite myself. “What else should we do with my manhood?” He teased.

“You know what? Bite me. Wait. _No_. You might.” I shook my head, getting up to find food.

* * *

> _–Thor’s POV–_

Seeing you smile at my comment made me quite happy. It was nice to relax together. “I would not object to biting you.” I said easily, as if it was nothing new. You closed your eyes for a moment, and I swore I saw you lightly bite your lip. “Anyways, we’ve been invited to spend the weekend at Stark Tower.”

“You want me to go to New York with you?” You asked, staring at me. “And do what? Feel out of place? New York is _expensive_, and I’m not asking Tony to put me up in a room for the weekend.”

“Too late. I’ve already agreed. You’ll be in my room, as you would be my guest. I’ve never worried about money, nor should you. I suggest you get ready. We live in an hour.”

You looked like you were torn between throwing something at me, and smiling. “You know what, if I’m sharing a bed with you, I expect to get _something _out of it!” Groaning, she walked away. “Stupid God. Making me blush. Ugh.”

I was left in the kitchen, chuckling to myself.


End file.
